


Date Night & Babysitting Woes

by IrisofParadise



Series: mattimir and their wackadoo family [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU, Crack, Everyone Is Alive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vladimir and Matt go on a date and Anatoly had one job; babysit their daughter; and he didn't do his job.</p>
<p>(sort of sequel to Gettin' Hot n' Steamy......but not really)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night & Babysitting Woes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I got bored and this was the result. I have all these stupid drabble ideas and finally got around to writing part of one. More will come eventually. Perhaps. This is just crack really.

Matt and Vladimir didn't get to go out on dates very often, what with Vladimir running Veles Taxi company and Matt beating up criminals most nights. So when Foggy suggested the two go out, Matt had shrugged and gone "Why not?"   
  
Why not? Because they had a six year old daughter who was making faces as they got dressed into nicer clothes. "But why can't I go?" She asked from her spot on their large bed.   
  
Vladimir rolled his eyes, didn't even turn to look at her. "Because Vasya, it's a date. For Papa and Daddy and not small children. Like I have said the past ten times you have asked."   
  
The child huffed and rolled onto her back. "But Papa..."   
  
"Matvey! Your child is being annoying!" The blonde finally groaned out.   
  
The blind man rolled his eyes. "Vasilisa, you're going to stay and hang out with Uncle Anatoly for a few hours. We'll be back soon. Okay?"   
  
The child pouted but gave a nod before running into her bedroom with a giggle.   
  
"How do you do that? She never listens to me," Vladimir muttered with a frown. Matt just gave a smirk and slid his glasses on.   
  
So the couple gave their goodbyes and instructions on what to feed Vasilisa to Anatoly and then they were gone. It was only five minutes when the child draped herself onto Anatoly and asked for candy. "But I want twinkies for dinner."   
  
"And I said no."   
  
"But why?"   
  
The man was rubbing the bridge of his nose when his phone gave a chime signaling a text message. He gave a smirk as he read over the text. Since the time he and Wesley had slept together in Matt and Vladimir's bed, the two would occasionally meet up for a quick lay. But he frowned as he looked up at Vasilisa. The child was giving him a blank look, gray eyes wide. "How would you like to go see where Papa and I work, babbie?"   
  
The child raised an eyebrow, a feat which was mildly impressive considering she was six. "Daddy says I'm not allowed."   
  
"Well," Anatoly drawled out with a frown, "your daddy is lame. And Uncle Anatoly is not. And so we are going to where Papa and I work. Da?"   
  
"Da!" The child agreed with a wide grin.   
  
Half an hour later and they were walking into the garage, Vasilisa holding onto Anatoly's leg as she hid behind him. "Sergei, this is Vasilisa, Vladimir and Matt's daughter. I need you to make sure that nothing bad happens to her."   
  
The man looked down at her and frowned slightly as she tried to make herself invisible. "Is it alright that she's here? She seems very..." He trailed off with a slight wave of the hand as he searched for the right term.   
  
"She's just shy. I'll come pick her up in an hour," Anatoly said before kneeling down so that he was eye level with the small child. "You will behave, right?"   
  
The girl looked over at the other man before giving a small nod to Anatoly. The brunette gave a grin and pressed a quick kiss to her head. "Good girl."   
  


  
~oOo~   
  


  
Now, Anatoly had meant to be back within the hour to pick the child up before Matt and Vladimir were finished with their date. But that had not gone as planned and he had just walked into the apartment, completely forgetting about his niece if he were to be completely honest, where he saw Vladimir and Matt sitting at the table looking worried.   
  
Anatoly raised an eyebrow as he shut the door. "What's wrong?"   
  
Matt turned and Anatoly just knew that the lawyer was giving him a look from behind his dark glasses. "Anatoly, where's Vasilisa?"   
  
"Oh she's--" Anatoly cut himself off with a groan.   
  
Vladimir just crossed his arms and gave Anatoly a look. "We thought you had maybe taken her to movie. Or park. Even though is late. But here you are and she is still gone."   
  
Anatoly rubbed the back of his neck. "Funny story actually."   
  
Matt frowned. "I doubt that."   
  
"Da, I took her to stay with Sergei."   
  
"Tolya..." Vladimir groaned out.   
  
"I am sure she is fine! She was shy when I left so I am sure she was good!" The elder Russian said in an attempt to make his brother and Matt feel more at ease.   
  
It had the opposite affect.   
  
"You left my daughter with the mafia?!" Matt yelled out before jumping to his feet and quickly making his way to the door. "Somebody better grab some keys to drive me because the blind man cannot drive!"   
  
Vladimir shook his head at Anatoly and gave him a disappointed look, a look that was very odd on Vladimir's face. "I can't believe you left her with them," was all he said before following after Matt.   
  
Anatoly let out a heavy sigh. "But we're not even a mafia anymore."   
  


  
~oOo~   
  


  
_ "I'M A BOSS ASS BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH! I'M A BOSS ASS BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH!" _   
  
Anatoly, Vladimir, and Matt all stopped short, their mouths open in shock and eyes wide as they listened to the music blaring from one of the taxis.   
  
There was a sudden snap of fingers and, "Sergei!"   
  
"Yes Printsessa?!"   
  
"I see peasants at the door! Deal with them! And I want more M&M's!"   
  
The Russian man turned to glance over at the brothers and Matt before quickly handing over a bag of M&M's to the six year old who was sitting in the drivers seat of the bright yellow car. Her feet were propped up on the wheel and she had the window rolled down with a pair of sunglasses that were too big for her head covering most of her face.   
  
Sergei, along with a few of the other men, quickly made their way over to the other three adults. Vladimir turned to face them, "Sergei. Explain." Matt couldn't help but be shocked with how calm the blonde seemed.   
  
The man looked down, almost sheepishly. "Well you see sir...." And then he trailed off.   
  
"She scares us," Piotr finished quietly.   
  
Matt groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What are you talking about? She's a six year old!"   
  
There was a movement of air and rustling of clothes as the three Russian men shifted in spot uncomfortably before Sergei said, "And she scares us. I don't think you understand."   
  
"She is fucking six years old!" Vladimir yelled out.   
  
Sergei gave him a dry look. "And she scares us."   
  
"She is six!" Vladimir yelled back in exasperation.   
  
"You don't understand!" Mikhail yelled but he looked away as Vladimir turned to glare icily at him.   
  
"You're damned right I don't fucking understand! She's six!"   
  
Piotr groaned and turned to face the car. "Show him!" He yelled out at the small child.   
  
Vasilisa just leaned out the window and pulled the glasses down slightly so that she could glare at him. "You don't tell me what to do."   
  
The man looked down. "Yes ma'am. I'm sorry, Printsessa."   
  
She just plopped herself back down and turned the music up louder.   
  
Vladimir made his way over to the car with a fake calm. "Vasya. Get out of the car." He tried to pull the handle of the car but stopped short as it didn't budge.  _ 'Locked. Of course it is.' _   
  
The child didn't even turn to look at him, just held up a hand and calmly stated, "I don't socialize with peasants," before pressing a button and the window rolled up.   
  
Vladimir stared in shock at the car for all of two seconds before he was yelling in Russian, the men flinching slightly and gasping in shock both at him and the child. There was the sound of Anatoly choking on his laughter and Matt just groaning.   
  
Vladimir took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself before knocking on the window. "You open this door right now young lady!"   
  
A few seconds passed by and there was a ringing noise.   
  
"Yes?" Sergei said into his phone.   
  
Matt let out another groan as he heard Vasilisa say, "Remove him from the car. He's bothering me." And the line went dead before the Russian man could say anything.   
  
Sergei let out a sigh but slipped his phone back into his pocket and made his way to stand next to Vladimir. "I'm sorry sir, but by orders of the printsessa I have to move you away from the car."   
  
There was a moment of dead silence for everyone except Matt, who could hear everyone's heart racing; more specifically Sergei's and Vladimir's.   
  
"You have to what?"   
  
"It's just... You're bothering her. So you have to move away from the car now."   
  
"I am... Bothering her?" Vladimir asked with an eyebrow raised.   
  
A small nod from the other man.   
  
Vladimir took a deep breath and turned to bang on the window of the car but before his fist could make contact with the glass he was being lifted and tossed over the other man's shoulder. Anatoly choked and turned away so that Vladimir wouldn't see his face as he tried to stifle his laughter. Vladimir kicked out slightly and let out a yell. "Put me the fuck down you bastard!"   
  
"I'm sorry sir but I have to do as Printsessa Vasilisa says," Sergei stated as he placed Vladimir next to Matt.   
  
Vladimir huffed for a few moments before letting out a loud, "YOU BASTARDS ALL WORK FOR ME! SHE IS SIX!"   
  
Matt just pat him on the shoulder and shook his head. "I have to agree with Vladimir. Don't you think you're being a bit ridiculous? Vladimir what are you doing?"   
  
The blonde man had moved over to where a box of pizza was open on another of the taxis. He scoffed. "If I have to wait until she gets out of that god damned-"   
  
"Language," Matt reprimanded dryly.   
  
Vladimir glared at him but didn't stop talking. "-car, then I am eating this nasty ass pizza!"   
  
There was a ringing noise and Sergei fished his phone out of his pocket once more. Matt groaned as he heard Vasilisa say, "I want my pizza now please."   
  
Sergei sighed but slid the phone back into his pocket and took the box from Vladimir.   
  
The two stared at each other.   
  
"Are. You. Fucking. Serious?" Vladimir spit out each word slowly in shock.   
  
Sergei pursed his lips and gave a nod. "Sorry sir. But this pizza is Printsessa's." And he turned and walked over to the car, that was still blaring Nicki Minaj, and the window rolled down. Vasilisa leaned out of the window slightly and took the box with a grin. "Spasibo!" And the window rolled back up.   
  
The blonde man let out a yell and threw his arms up. "Alright! Fine! Keep her! When you are sick of her just send her back to Russia!" And he stomped his way back to the car parked outside of the garage. As Vladimir began to drive away Anatoly fell to the floor and let out loud laughs, Matt slowly joining in with a huff.   
  
Finally Matt made his way over to the taxi that Vasilisa was still sitting in and tapped on the window.   
  
"Da?" The child sang out as the window rolled down.   
  
"Honey... You can't just do that. You really upset your papa," Matt stated.   
  
Vasilisa pouted. "But you guys left me with Uncle Tolya! And he always makes stupid decisions!"   
  
"I resent that!"   
  
Matt opened and closed his mouth as he searched for the right words but ultimately just nodded. "I cannot disagree with you there."

 


End file.
